


Sizing Each Other Up

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Supernatural AU one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, French Mistake of a sorts, Reader Insert, humanGabriel, humancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU one shot where reader is in beginning of a relationship with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizing Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another goofy AU one shot...I loved this picture someone had posted somewhere and I can't give props (but to whomever originally took this lovely and posted, thank you. I'm too lazy to research it) and it gave me a "what if" idea  
> I don't own Supernatural or characters, just having fun...

The couple entered the commissary separately but to the more than casual observer it was clear they were actually together. He stood closer than necessary to the other patron as they stood in line, he drawing a bit of attention due to his outfit. Worn jeans, fade and frayed, his hands tucked into his back pocket, fingers curled into the holes and a worn shirt topped it off while he stood barefoot with his dark hair was tufted up like a hedgehog not having brushed it once he got up, grinning boyishly the lady behind the counter taking orders.

 

Y/n was dressed a bit less homeless but still comfortable in a pair of loose sweats and a sweatshirt that fell past her knees and if anyone cared to pay attention looked suspiciously like one the man had worn in the past. She had finger combed her hair before carelessly plaiting it, the red gold rope dangling messily down the middle of her back.

Y/n was first in line and quietly ordered her usual, "Coffee, black please" The attendant already had it prepared, being familiar with her request and handed it over with a smile which was returned.

The man frowned when she didn't order any food but didn't speak except to place his own order, which always the same except the attendant raised an eyebrow when he added one extra item.

Y/n was already seated, drinking her coffee while reading the paper, when Cas sat at another table in the chair closest to her. He sat just close enough for his thigh to brush hers when he shifted in his seat. He too began reading a paper.

The two friends entered the commissary not long after the couple had gotten settled. The shorter man nudged the taller one, lifting his chin at Y/n and Cas. The taller man grinned but immediately whispered, "Uh oh, man...don't."

The shorter man jerked his gaze to his friend, "Sam, what?" Sam snorted and nodded back at the couple. "He's trying to get her to eat." Dean furrowed his brow and was about to ask why that was a big deal but was distracted by the silent interplay across the room.

Y/n blinked owlishly at the small clementine placed wordlessly in front of her. Cas continued to eat his own breakfast without looking at her. She promptly picked up the offending fruit and plunked it back down on Cas's table.

Y/n started reading her paper again while Cas silently studied the returned fruit.

Sam whispered, "Let it go, Cas"

Dean asked, "What's the big deal?"

Sam walked up to get his breakfast while he explained, "She doesn't eat breakfast and as you know can be a stubborn ass when she doesn't want to do something. And believe me, this is not an argument you want to have at 6:30 in the morning, he's gonna lose."

"How do you know so much about Y/n's morning habits?", Dean asked picking up his own food.

Sam was actually blushing and stammered, "Ah..well. I've had the same argument with her. We had a thing for a while."

Dean stopped suddenly causing Gabriel, who was behind him, to plow into him.

"What the hell, dude!", Gabe yelped when he almost dropped his coffee and plate of doughnuts.

"Sorry, man." Dean threw an apology over his shoulder while he started after Sam, who was sitting where he could watch the couple unseen.

"When was this? What about Ruby?", Dean hissed, voice low looking around.

Sam sighed, "It was before Ruby. But...man, I thought she was it."

Dean almost choked on his muffin,"What?"

Sam didn't speak immediately but took a sip of coffee, studying the girl across the way.

"Ah, man. You know Y/n...she's awesome. And I had thought...this is it. I even talked to my dad about getting married."

If Dean's eyes could have bugged out anymore they would have fallen out of his head.

"What the hell happened?", Dean stammered finally. It was almost impossible to wrap his head around his best friend being married to his other best friend and not the wonderful woman Sam had now, but he couldn't help but skim over the possibilities and what ifs.

"She broke it off. Told me she wasn't right for me. Said I needed someone better than her and well, I didn't think she was right at the time but...I'm thankful. She was right and...still wonderful...a great friend to both Ruby and me."

Dean nodded at the last, knowing it was true. Y/n was a great friend to both couples. He couldn't help but ask, "Does Ruby know about.." He nodded towards Y/n who was looking disbelievingly at the small orange which had reappeared in front of her.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, she told Ruby not long after they met. But Y/n was the one who convinced Ruby I was the one for her. And for me to pursue Ruby."

"Huh..", Dean grunted looking back at the scenario across the way.

"How long have they...you know?", he asked before taking a huge bite from his breakfast sandwich.

Sam shrugged, "Long enough for her to snag one of his sweatshirts, but not long enough for him to realize this is a losing battle.", indicating the breakfast war unfolding.

The two friends ate their breakfast as they watched the exchange.

Cas heard her huff when she spied the piece of fruit. He calmly continued to read his paper while finishing his coffee.

He wasn't surprised to find the orange returned to his table without ceremony. He ignored it for the moment but turned the page of his paper, finishing the story he was reading. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. He finally felt her shift back towards her own table.

Without even being covert, nor taking his eyes from the page, he reached over putting the orange back onto her table next to her elbow. It promptly flew over his shoulder into his lap, she was through with playing it discreet.

Sam sat up straighter, wondering what in the heck was going to happen next.

Gabriel had joined them, also having caught onto what was going on.

Dean mumbled through his own orange, "What's the big deal anyway? So she doesn't eat breakfast...I can't imagine why but still."

Gabriel shrugged, "She's been having fainting spells."

Sam jerked his body to face the shorter man on the other side of Dean, "What the hell?" He made as if he was about to get up and join Cas in the onslaught.

Dean frowned as well but Gabe walked them both from the ledge, "Easy tigers, he's got this. It's nothing to get your hair tangled over. Low blood sugar is what the nurse said." He waggled his eyebrows, "I offered to give her some sugar."

Sam settled back down, still frowning, planning his own verbal admonishment the next time he saw her. He even considered bringing Ruby in.

He watched at Cas, now with less grace and stealth, almost slammed the orange back onto her table.

"He's gonna lose...and that's the end. She's one stubborn chick."

Gabe snorted, "I don't know, man. Cas's got a pretty stubborn streak."

Dean nodded in agreement but Sam looked skeptical.

Y/n returned the orange with just as equal force, glaring at the man as she did so.

The couple glared at each other, nose to nose. The poor orange was in danger of become pulp between them.

Without breaking eye contact, Cas peeled the orange with angry jerks of his hands.

The three men stared completely caught up in the drama, their own food forgotten in front of them.

Cas held up a section to her mouth and whispered something. By the look on her face, it was clear it had been a command. Her mouth remain pressed into a flat line.

Cas repeated what he had said. They sat frozen for three heartbeats before she opened her mouth and he popped it in still glaring.

"Aw, crap, Cas, you better move. She's about go all apeshit on your ass.", Sam muttered.

Dean asked, "What?"

Sam told the other two, "I wouldn't put it past her not to spit that out in his face like a damn pissed off monkey."

Dean turned horrified eyes at the embroiled couple.

Cas must have had the same thought as Sam but instead of retreating, he came up out of his chair and placing his hand on the chair back behind her head and his knee on the chair seat beside her, leaned forward into her until his face was mere centimeters from her face , daring her.

The three other men sat, holding their breath without realizing it.

Without relaxing her glare, she savagely chewed up the orange segment. She paused in her chewing and stared at man matching her glare for glare. Dean felt Sam tense up even more knowing what thoughts were racing through her head.

To Sam's astonishment, she swallowed hard and opened her mouth exaggeratingly wide, tongue out and all to show she had swallowed the fruit piece. Without moving from his position or blinking, Cas held up another piece of fruit in front of her face.

Sam heard her mutter, "Really?" Cas never wavered. She opened her mouth and he proceeded to put it inside. This time she chewed more calmly and Cas relaxed slightly.

"No, man. Don't put down your guard." Sam muttered as Cas eased back to his own chair, where he started to pick up his paper again to read.

To Sam's continued astonishment and apparently Cas's as well, Y/n stood up and situated herself in Cas's lap, where she broke rest of the orange into separate sections, which she proceed to eat. To his credit, Cas acted as if it were something that occurred everyday and continued reading his paper again over her head. She held up an orange section and he took it nonchalantly in his mouth.

Y/n settled back against his chest and studied the paper with him.

Sam looked gobsmacked as the couple read the paper together, her pointing occasionally at something and Cas dipping his head down to whisper something in response. She finished the orange without further comment.

Sam swung wide eyes at Dean who was also looking impressed at the result.

"Son of a bitch...", Sam muttered looking back at them.


End file.
